提尔莱斯特协定
提尔莱斯特协定//Tyrest Accord。 提尔莱斯特这一名词具有多重含义。欲查看其它含义，请跳转至 提尔莱斯特 （消除歧义）。 待编译…… The Tyrest Accord is an agreement between the Autobots and the Decepticons; it governs the control of Transformer technology, forbidding it from passing into the hands of alien species. Roving free-lance officers such as Ultra Magnus track down violators of the Accord, bringing them back to the High Justice counsel of their respective faction. It may be related to the Code of Interplanetary Conflict, and was drafted by Chief Justice Tyrest. I am a duly-appointed enforcer of the Tyrest Accord. We can do this my way... or the hard way! Ultra Magnus prepares to lay the smack down, "Spotlight: Ultra Magnus" 剧情 'IDW G1脉系' The Tyrest Accord was brokered early in the war as a result of Tyrest's attempts at organizing peace talks between Optimus Prime and Megatron. While the peace talks failed, the Accord - which, among other things, banned the export of Cybertronian technology to other races - was a success and led to Tyrest being declared Chief Justice. House of Ambus The Tyrest Accord was detailed in an appendix of the Autobot Code. Paragraph four of subsection 80 of section 19, or 19 (80) 4, was added to the Accord in anticipation of "thought warfare", a type of warfare that never came to be. How Ratchet Got His Hands Back Ultra Magnus was personally tasked by Tyrest with apprehending violators of the Accord, be they 'bot or 'con. He brought in Swindle, but ultimately let him go in exchange for information on one of the Accord's worst violators, Scorponok. Spotlight: Ultra Magnus As is his wont, Magnus cited the Accord as he attacked and apprehended Arcee at the Stellar Cartography Archive, Spotlight: Arcee and again when he confronted Bumblebee's Autobot squad on earth after Optimus Prime's resignation and surrender to the humans. New Arrivals, Old Encounters According to Kup, Prowl had an encyclopedic knowledge of the Tyrest Accord, to the point that he could recite the exact passages of a crime to its perpetrator. Apparently, this drove one criminal to commit suicide after two and a half days of listening to Prowl's application of the Accord to his crimes. Bullets Some parts of the Tyrest Accord could be seen as "ambiguous" on the matter of unnecessary cruelty. The Wreckers liked deliberately misreading those parts. Zero Point At some point after his disappearance, Tyrest constructed Legislators to help enforce the Accord. If the law was broken in their presence, the Legislators would respond with overwhelming (and often lethal) force against the responsible party. Tyrest possessed a Repository that contained the text of the Tyrest Accord in full. With it, the Chief Justice can edit the Accord at will, adding new sections or rewriting old ones in response to changing situations. One such addition was Section 90, Subsection 16, or preemptive execution. 90 (16) gave Tyrest the power to kill anyone who intended to take action against him. The Divided Self '活力无限动画' The Tyrest Accord was the agreement which ended the Great War. It granted the Decepticons amnesty for their actions during the war, in exchange for their acceptance of exile from Cybertron. The AllSpark Almanac II 参考 1.TFWiki--Tyrest Accord Category:活力无限历史 Category:IDW G1历史 Category:变形金刚文化